James Bond Jr.
James Bond Jr. is the supposed nephew of Ian Fleming's masterspy James Bond. The name "James Bond Junior" was first used in 1967 for an unsuccessful spinoff novel entitled 003½: The Adventures of James Bond Junior written under the pseudonym R.D. Mascott. The idea of Bond having a nephew was used again in 1991 as an American animated series for television in which the title character defeats threats to the safety of the free world. The series was mildly successful and spawned six episode novelisations by John Peel writing as John Vincent, a 12 issue comic book series by Marvel Comics published in 1992, as well as a videogame developed by Eurocom for the NES and the SNES in 1991. Although these works are based on a character being the nephew of James Bond, he in fact was an only child. Unbeknownst to agent 007; however, he does have a son as told in Ian Fleming's novel You Only Live Twice. The son makes an appearance in a later short story by Raymond Benson titled "Blast from the Past." ''003½: The Adventures of James Bond Junior In 1967, Arthur Calder-Marshall, writing as R.D. Mascott, wrote ''003½: The Adventures of James Bond Junior which chronicled the exploits of Bond's supposed nephew. Only one volume of this spinoff was published and surviving copies are considered collectables. The animated series The animated series debuted on September 16, 1991 and a total of 65 half-hour episodes were produced. James Bond Jr. was voice by Corey Burton. While attending prep school at "Warfield Academy", James Bond Jr. with the help of his friends I.Q. (supposedly the grandson of Q) and Gordo Leiter (supposedly the son of Felix Leiter), fights against the evil terrorist organization SCUM (Saboteurs and Criminals United in Mayhem). Expanding on his uncle's famous line, James Bond Jr.'s catch-phrase was "Bond, James Bond. Junior." Being an animated series, it regularly surpasses even the Bond movies in the matter of implausible gadgets and mad scientists, and, of course, the violence of the adult Bond series is nowhere in evidence. Despite this, the show was fully sanctioned by the rights holders to the James Bond property. Fans of James Bond generally do not consider James Bond Jr. to be part of official Bond canon, especially as it conflicts with the fact that Bond was an only child and that the series featured characters such as Dr. Julius No who had been previously dealt with in the films and/or novels. Jaws, a recurring villain from the Roger Moore film era, also made occasional appearances; usually partnered with Nick Nack making the two henchmen a comical duo as they tend to bicker a lot, sometimes Oddjob is thrown into the mix for a henchmen interpretation of "The Three Stooges". Auric Goldfinger also appears revealing he has a snotty, teenage daughter named "Goldie." Many episode titles parodied the titles of Bond films, i.e. "A View to a Thrill". Main characters * James Bond Jr. * Horace 'I.Q.' Boothroyd * Tracy Milbanks * Gordon 'Gordo' Leiter * Phoebe Farragut * Trevor Noseworthy IV * Headmaster Bradford Milbanks * Coach Buddy Mitchell … Villains There were numerous villains in the series, most of whom worked for SCUM and made recurring appearances throughout the 65-episode run. Many characters looked nothing like how they did in the movies. For instance, Dr No looks like some strange long-haired mutant. The major ones included: * Scumlord * Jaws * Nick-Nack * Doctor Derange * Skullcap * Goldfinger * Goldie Finger * Odd Job * Barbella * Doctor No * Spoiler * Captain Walker D. Plank * Baron von Skarin * Ms. Fortune * Snuffer * The Chameleon * Tiara Hotstones * Maximillion Cortex * The Worm Episodes 01: The Beginning 02: Earth Cracker 03: The Chameleon 04: Shifting Sands 05: Plunder Down Under 06: A Chilling Affair 07: Nothing to Play With 08: Location Danger 09: The Eiffel Missile 10: A Worm in the Apple 11: Valley of the Hungry Dunes 12: Pompeii and Circumstance 13: Never Give a Villain a Fair Shake 14: City of Gold 15: Never Lose Hope 16: No Such Loch 17: Appointment in Macau 18: Lamp of Darkness 19: Hostile Takeover 20: Cruise to Oblivion 21: A Race Against Disaster 22: The Inhuman Race 23: Live and Let's Dance 24: The Sword of Power 25: It's All in the Timing 26: Dance of the Toreadors 27: Fountain of Terror 28: The Emerald Key 29: Ship of Terror 30: Deadly Recall 31: Hunt For Red Star One 32: Scottish Mist 33: The Art of Evil 34: The Heartbreak Caper 35: Mindfield 36: Leonardo da Vinci's Vault 37: Far Out West 38: Avalanche Run 39: Queen's Ransom 40: Barbella's Big Attraction 41: There for Ms. Fortune 42: Invaders from S.C.U.M. 43: Going for the Gold 44: A DeRanged Mind 45: Catching the Wave 46: Last of the Tooboos 47: S.C.U.M. on the Water 48: Goldie's Gold Scam 49: Canine Caper 50: Weather or Not 51: Ol' Man River 52: Between a Rock and a Hard Place 53: Sherlock IQ 54: Killer Asteroid 55: Danger Train 56: Quantum Diamonds 57: Rubies Aren't Forever 58: Garden of Evil 59: The Thing in the Ice 60: Goldie Finger at the End of the Rainbow 61: Dutch Treat 62: No Time to Lose 63: Monument to S.C.U.M. 64: Nothern Lights 65: Thor's Thunder Novelisations by John Peel In 1992 Puffin Books published six novelisations of the James Bond Jr. animated television show. The books were written by John Peel under the pseudonym John Vincent. *''A View To A Thrill'' *''The Eiffel Target'' *''Live And Let's Dance'' *''Sandblast'' *''Sword Of Death'' *''High Stakes'' The video game James Bond Jr. was also a 1991 video game developed by Eurocom for the Nintendo Entertainment System and the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. :"The world's greatest scientists have disappeared and now it's up to you as James Bond Jr. to rescue them! Intelligence reports indicates that your old enemy S.C.U.M Lord has imprisoned them on his island fortress in the Caribbean. You head out on four dangerous missions to save the scientists and thwart S.C.U.M. Lord's plans!" Developers website External links * Bond, James Jr. Category:James Bond characters Category:James Bond games